Happy Halloween
by Ppushitrealgood
Summary: A spoof/comedy fanfic where everyone turns into their Halloween costumes. Based on the Buffy episode. Rated M for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

It was the afternoon on Halloween in the Bella house. Chloe was upstairs trying to convince Beca to dress up for the party at the Trebles' house tonight. "You're such a party pooper Becs!"

"I know. And that's fine with me. I'm still not dressing up as your 'sexy doctor'" Beca has been arguing with Chloe for about 15 minutes on not dressing up for this stupid party. And even the notion of dressing up as a 'sexy' anything is annoying.

Chloe sighs and humphs, turning to walk out of the room without replying. Leaving Beca shaking her head. As Beca moved across the room and settle on her bed to open her laptop, Chloe comes running back into the room and drops some ancient looking books on the end of the bed. "These will bring you around! I found these at an antique store like 4 years ago" Chloe starts flipping through the pages and holds up the open book to Beca.

Beca looks up at the full page picture of some kind of demon bull looking thing "What the hell is that and why would it get me into a dressing up mood?"

"Because you could dress up as a Minotaur! Or a sexy Goddess." Chloe smiles down at Beca and turns the book back to herself to flick through some more pages. "There's a chapter on Gods and Goddesses"

"I'm not dressing up Chloe. You can talk all day about how amazing it is to dress up, it's not going to change my mind" Beca leans back against the headboard, feeling a little bad at the disappointed expression on Chloe's face. But at least she won't be humiliating herself by being dressed as some kind of half-bull.

"Well just look at the books, Becs. If you don't want to dress up still, you don't have to" Chloe shuts the book in her hands and puts it on the other two on the end of bed.

"Fine. I will look at the books. But this doesn't mean you're getting to me" Beca moves forward onto the bed and grabs the three books, bringing them back to her lap when she leans against the headboard again.

Chloe claps excitedly and skips out of the room to leave Beca to the books. Hopefully reading about Halloween history gets Beca even a little excited for the night.

Beca picks up the last book in the pile because it looks like the oldest and opens the book the middle page, flicking through a few more pages of pictures and way too much Latin. "Aequa...lege necessitas sortitur insignes et imos... Fate, by an impartial law, is allotted to both the conspicuous and the obscure. Yeah, that makes a whole lot of sense" Beca sighs and drops the book down onto her bed, getting up. "Definitely not dressing up"

===

Beca makes her way downstairs and Amy walks out from the room to the left of the end of the stairs, Beca stares down at the Australian in a Kangaroo onesie. "Wow, Amy. You really used your imagination on that one"

"That's racist Beca, Kangaroos are people too" Amy walks on down the hall towards the kitchen.

"I don't... think they are.." Beca follows behind Amy, hearing a bunch of laughing coming from the kitchen. When Amy moves, Beca's met with the sight of Chloe in a really...really small nurse dress. Beca actually had to swallow the lump in her throat and tear her eyes away from the redhead. She blinks a few times out of her daze and settles on Stacie wearing a white coat. Chloe must have talked Stacie into being her sexy doctor. Thank god. Cynthia's dressed up as a cop. "What time is the party?"

"You didn't dress up!" Chloe frowns, not at all surprised Beca didn't change her mind. "We're leaving at 10. The party should be in full swing by then"

"Yes! Pre-drinks right now though" Stacie holds up a cup to Beca. "It's vodka-Red Bull. So we can party longer"

"Great... Because we all want to be extremely awake through this" Beca takes the cup and has a mouthful, coughing when the strength of vodka hits her. "God. Is there even Red Bull in this?"

"It's half and half" Amy says, she's already finished a cup. "Where's Lilly? Is she not finished with her costume yet?"

"I couldn't really hear what she said through the door, but I think she said she's still working on it" Chloe says, taking another sip from her cup.

Cynthia moves over to the iPod dock in the kitchen and starts up a thumping remix of someone Beca hasn't even heard of, which is always a good thing to Beca. Hearing new music makes her think of matching beats. It's one of the more exciting parts of her brain. Which is really not exciting when she tries to talk about it.

Beca watches as Chloe starts moving to the music, staring as the redhead starts smiling at Stacie. Pretty soon all of the girls except Beca are dancing around the kitchen, making Beca wonder how many drinks deep these girls are already.

Amy walks over to Beca and grabs onto Beca's hands, lifting the shorter girl's arms to force Beca into moving. "Come on Munchy, get into the groove"

"What the hell is a Munchy and I'd rather not" Beca tries her best to pull her arms out of Amy's grip, then finally giving in and letting Amy just flail her arms around.

"A Munchkin" The girls were laughing behind Amy and Beca rolls her eyes.

"Oh that's a new one. Making fun of my height" Beca considers stomping on Amy's foot for a second, but then Amy drops her hands. Then Amy starts doing some weird attempt at the Robot and moving behind Beca. Shoving her forward into Stacie. Who thankfully, has fast reflexes and catches Beca in a hug.

"Aww, Beca's feeling affectionate!" Chloe says next to Stacie hugging Beca. Letting out a laugh and moving forward to hug Beca from behind, wrapping her arms around Stacie as well. "Group hug!"

"No! NO!" Beca yells between the two girls, then she feels more weight against her when Cynthia and Amy join in on the hug. Beca sighs and stands with her hands limp at her sides. "This is horrible."

"You love it" Chloe whispers into Beca's ear, feeling the shorter girl flinch and stiffen in front of her. When the girls start dispersing away from Beca, Chloe can't help but smirk at the brunette standing still. Chloe turns around and starts making up some more drinks for everyone at the kitchen counter.

Beca walks over to the counter and leans against it next to Chloe, who was looking down at the cups and making that drink that seems to be getting everyone in a hyper dance mood. "Make mine a double"

"It already is a double. How about I just give you straight vodka?" Chloe glances up and smiles at Beca, looking back down to crack open a can of Red Bull.

"As opposed to gay vodka? I'll take it" Beca smiles when Chloe laughs at her stupid joke. "Really though, don't give me a straight vodka, I actually want to semi-enjoy this party with a clear head"

"You want to enjoy a party? That's not like you at all" Chloe holds up a cup in front of Beca, staring into Beca's deep blue eyes. "Or are you just excited to party with someone?"

Beca swallows another lump in her throat and looks down at the cup in front of her, taking it from Chloe, their fingers touching makes Beca's heart skip a beat. "I didn't say that"

"You didn't have to. I know you and Jesse hang out a lot" Chloe looks back down at the cups on the counter and starts pouring more Red Bull into them.

"What? No! Jesse is just a friend" Beca raises her other hand up to swipe at the air. "Nothing more"

"Don't leave me hanging Becs. You have to tell me one day" Chloe notices a hand snaking in beside her to grab a cup, knowing it belongs to Amy because of the grey fuzzy sleeve. She smiles and lets Amy take the cup. Continuing onto the next three cups.

"I don't have anything to tell. I just want to enjoy hanging out with everyone and ...partying. So fun" Beca looks away from Chloe's face when the redhead looks up at her. Beca just brings the cup to her mouth and takes a big gulp. Coughing again from the vodka burning her throat.

"One day you'll tell me" Chloe taps the back of her hand against Beca's forearm and reaches down to pick up two cups, turning to the small group of dancing girls, handing a cup to Cynthia and one to Stacie. Cynthia was staring so hard into Stacie's cleavage that she didn't even notice the cup in front of her until Chloe started raising it to her eye-level.

===

The girls had moved into the living room and were in the middle of a pillow fight, Beca was sitting on a chair out of the firing line so she didn't have to be involved in this typical teenaged boy fantasy. Even though she was starting to understand the fantasy more and more as the fight went on. Especially since Chloe was showing too much skin. So was Stacie, actually. Beca stands up from the chair and notices the other girls have stopped attacking each other, they're just standing there looking at each other confused. Then Amy starts jumping – literally JUMPING out of the room.

Beca looks back at the other girls and they're just looking at each other weirdly. "Is something happening here? Did someone hit Amy too hard with a pillow or something?"

"I'm not a vet. I'm a surgeon" Stacie says. Beca scoffs at her and heads out of the room to search for Amy. Stopping at the kitchen doorway and staring at Amy as she stands at the bowl of chips, eating them like a rat, when Amy notices Beca staring, she looks up from her hands and twitches her face. They were in some weird staring competition right now. "Amy..." Then Amy starts jumping away out of the other doorway. Beca rolls her eyes, Amy must be playing some stupid prank. She heads back into the living room and hears Stacie talking about some kind of brain surgery process, but she was getting right into the details. "You've been watching too much Grey's Anatomy"

"Oh please. That show is so not good representation of surgeons. We aren't at all like that. That hospital isn't professional at all" Stacie says, crossing her arms over her chest and looking Beca up and down. "Hey Nurse. We should give Beca a check-up"

Beca glances between Stacie and Chloe coming towards her. The smiles on their faces are really unsettling. Beca starts stepping backwards, bringing her hands up in front of her "Okay well that isn't necessary you guys"

"You look a little flushed, Becs. Just let us check you out" Chloe says, reaching up to push her palm against Beca's forehead. She looks over at Stacie who was pulling her stethoscope over her head to put them on "She's feeling really...hot" Chloe turns back to face Beca on that last word.

The force of Chloe using a different kind of tone when she says 'hot' makes Beca's heart jump into action. Beca stares at Chloe and feels a cold metal against her chest, sliding underneath her t-shirt. She snaps out of her stare and slaps at Stacie's hand against her chest. "Dude what are you doing?"

"Sshh" Chloe says, moving her hand from Beca's forehead to Beca's cheek. "You need us to help you out Becs. You're too hot"

"Well thanks. But I feel fine" Beca pushes Stacie's hand away from her chest.

Stacie reaches up to take the stethoscope out of her ears, looking over at Chloe "Her heart is racing. We need to get this one in a bed and give her a full check up." Stacie looks back at Beca and winks.

"Aah.. okay. This is far enough. That's hilarious you guys. You're both hilarious" Beca reaches up between the two girls in front of her that are standing way too close right now, trying to put a little distance between them all.

"Oh it's no joke Becs. We're going to get you in bed and give you a full check up" Stacie reaches up to brush some hair away from Beca's face.

Beca turns her head away from Stacie's hand and shoots her a confused look "You can stop now"

Then all of a sudden Cynthia grabs Stacie from behind and starts pulling her away "Okay that's sexual assault. I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from touching the patients"

Beca watches as Cynthia takes her handcuffs off her hip and start putting them around Stacie's wrists and reading Stacie her rights before she starts walking Stacie out of the room.

"Don't worry doctor! I'll make sure she gets just the right amount of care!" Chloe yells as Stacie's being arrested. Then she looks back at Beca, who looks the same amount of unsettled as before. "Sorry about that, sometimes the police are really out of line. Come with me, your bed is this way"

Beca stares at Chloe as the redhead moves away slightly, holding her hand out towards Beca. "Um... no I think I should look for Amy"

"The Kangaroo? She's fine. I mean I'm not a vet either, but she looked like she was moving around fine" Chloe moves her hand up and takes hold of Beca's forearm. "I promise I won't use restraints... unless you really act up" Chloe shoots Beca a wink and Beca's head retracts, making Chloe smirk.

"Can we just be serious for a sec" Beca says in a hushed voice "This is a joke right? Like some weird prank that you guys are getting into character"

"What character? We aren't on Grey's Anatomy Becs. But if we were, I'd totes be Arizona" Chloe moves forward again, pressing against Beca's body.

Beca holds her breath, wishing she could just fall through this wall and run a thousand miles. "Okay that's nice.. I don't actually watch the show" Beca turns her head slightly so she didn't have to look at Chloe who was inches from her face right now. Beca squints her eyes when she feels Chloe's breath on her cheek.

"Mm. Your loss Becs. But at least you have a nurse right here in the room with you" Chloe says against Beca's ear, feeling a shiver from the shorter girl. When she leans back, something catches her eye right next to the two of them. She gasps in surprise.

Beca turns her head to the other side when Chloe gasps after moving away. Amy's standing beside them, staring at Chloe, then over at Beca. Her face twitching again.

Amy, who was watching these two girls about three seconds away from doing it can't seem to open her mouth to say _I knew you two were gonna bang._ All she can manage to do is stare and twitch her nose at them. _This is weird. I haven't felt this weird since I licked that frog one time. I'm hungry._ Amy turns away and hops off again.

Beca reaches a finger up in the air as Amy jumps away again. "What the hell is happening?" She feels Chloe's hand moving up her forearm. She needs to get away from this body pressed against her. _Wait. Sexy nurse outfit...Chloe's turning up the flirting. Maybe they really ARE their costumes._ "Nyah!" Beca feels Chloe's tongue against her ear and drops slightly, pushing herself out from between Chloe and the wall. Looking back as Chloe giggles and pushes herself off the wall that she just fell against. "Okay. Okay. This is weird"

"What's weird, Becs? Are you dizzy? We should really get to that bed so I can take care of you" Chloe winks at Beca again and starts moving towards the brunette.

"Nope! No. You stay there, sit down on the couch like a good nurse, and I'll be right back" Beca holds her hands up to stop Chloe from moving close to her again. Which Chloe seems to be ignoring. "Okay, you can check me out later, just... sit down first and let me get the doctor"

Chloe brings her bottom lip into her mouth and bites down on it for a second, nodding and moving to the couch to sit down. She looks up at Beca when she leans back and settles into comfort. "Don't be too long. I'll have more time to think of things to do to you..to make sure you're healthy"

Beca swallows hard and turns away to head out of the room. Mumbling to herself. "This is ridiculous" When she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she hears talking from the second floor. So she heads up.

When Beca walks down the hallway, she opens the door to Cynthia's room and looks at Stacie sitting on a chair, and then Cynthia on a chair, a table between them. This is obviously some kind of interrogation. "We need everyone downstairs"

Cynthia looks up and leans back into her chair, sighing heavily. "This is supposed to be an interrogation! I was getting somewhere, Chief!"

Beca shakes her head and considers headbutting the doorframe. "Just bring the damn doctor downstairs to the living room. I have to get a kangaroo" Beca leaves the door open and walks away back down the hall. Hearing a distant 'what the hell kind of code is that?' from Cynthia.

As Beca walks back down the hall, she hears a weird buzzing noise, but before she could go investigate, Amy comes out from a room and almost knocks Beca over. Beca was so thrown she didn't even know what the hell just hit her until Amy was jumping down the stairs. Beca starts running after Amy "Wait! Amy we need everyone in the living room!" Amy made a weird grunty, growling noise as she jumps into the next room. "Amy!"

Amy had no idea why she was trying to escape Beca at first, then it just became hilarious to her. Having this tiny thing try and wrangle her when she's leaping all over the house.

"Ugh! Fine!" Beca yells at Amy as the stupid kangaroo hops away into the kitchen for the 8th time. Beca bends down, putting her hands against her knees and breathing heavy. After a few moments, she stands up again, seeing Amy standing at the door to the kitchen and staring at her.

 _Hahaha... Munchy can't cardio._ Twitch, twitch. _Sucks for you Beca. I could do this all day_ Amy jumps back into the kitchen again when Beca starts glaring at her.

Beca flips off the kitchen door and storms off into the living room, Stacie was still handcuffed and sitting on the couch next to Cynthia, next to Chloe. They all look up at Beca as she enters the room. "Okay. Well it's eleven now. So we should really go to the party"

"Oh yes! We should go make sure everyone's being safe!" Stacie stands up and Cynthia jumps up, holding onto Stacie's arms behind her back and giving Stacie a stern look. "In a doctorly respectable way, officer." As soon as Stacie looks back at Beca, she notices Cynthia's head tilting down, Cynthia's looking at her chest again. Worst cop ever.

Beca sighs loudly and rubs her temples with her fingers. "Okay. Take off the handcuffs, Officer Pervert. We can't show up to a party with a doctor in handcuffs, it looks weird.. not that it could get any weirder" Beca finishes in a mumble as Cynthia takes the handcuffs off Stacie.

===

Jesse walks across the street towards the Bella house, he spent about 5 hours getting his look perfected. He was a werewolf. A kick-ass werewolf. He actually scared a few people on the way over. As he neared the house, he noticed someone in a lab coat writing furiously on the sidewalk. "That's odd." He says, stopping just before the curb, looking down at the letters and symbols spread across the pavement, it starts from the fence and goes for about 7 feet across to the spot this person is at. "You okay there?"

"Leave me be! Peasant! I MUST FINISH MY FORMULA!" He says, scribbling into the pavement without looking up at Jesse.

Jesse just shrugs and steps up onto the side walk, suddenly feeling a little different. He couldn't quite put his finger on the feeling exactly. He just kept walking towards the house, looking up at the door when it swings open. He smiles when he sees Beca, only to get a screaming reaction from all of the girls and a door slammed in his face. He's a little taken aback by this, he didn't think he looked that scary. Then he starts pounding on the door, only meaning to knock on it.

On the other side of the door, Beca was yelling at the girls to pull a set of drawers over in front of the door so that thing couldn't get in. If everyone was acting insane because of their costumes, the last thing she needed was a damn wolf tearing everything up. And by the sound of it growling and hitting the door, it was going to be the people that it tears up. Beca had locked the door already and turned to push her back against it. Cynthia was pulling out her plastic gun to hold it up at the door, yelling 'Open that mother up and I'll get rid of this bitch'. Beca rolls her eyes and looks over at Stacie and Chloe pushing the drawers over to the door. She moves out of the way to help push it against the door. "Lets turn off all the lights, maybe it'll go away"

"Oh I love it in the dark" Stacie says, reaching up to Beca's hair and twirling it around her finger.

Beca feels Stacie playing with her hair and closes her eyes. "I regret not dressing up now. I should have been a serial killer"

"I'll protect you, Doctor!" Cynthia says, holding her plastic gun up with one hand and reaching across Stacie's chest with her other hand, grabbing onto Stacie's boob.

Chloe laughs lightly, moving behind Beca and wrapping her arms around the shorter girl. "I love dressing up too" Chloe laughs louder as Beca squirms away from her grip and walks into the next room, switching off the light in there.

"Lights! People! Turn them off!" Beca says, finally getting some space between her and the other group. There was still knocking and scratching on the door happening. After a few minutes, the house is dark and the knocking has stopped, there was still the occasional growling noise, which Beca isn't sure is on the outside of the house or if Amy's near-by. Everyone is gathered in the dimly lit living room, Beca moves over to the window and kneels down, peeking out from under the curtain. The sight that she gets isn't a werewolf. It's someone dressed as Miley.

"There's...someone twerking on our mailbox" Beca says to the girls. Hearing a few snorts, then she's no longer alone at the window.

"Oh wow, her tongue is poking out and all. That's amazing" Chloe says, trying to keep her voice low. Then she looks over at Beca next to her "I bet you have a great tongue"

"Oookay. Lets go back to the couch and think about how we're going to get out of this" Beca drops the curtain, pushing everyone's hands down one by one from it. Then she stands up, moving away to sit on the one-seater chair. Stacie and Cynthia sit down on the couch, but for some reason Chloe just can't take no for an answer and sits across Beca's lap, wrapping an arm around Beca's shoulders. Beca considers making Chloe move, but she decides against it and relaxes into the chair.

Chloe takes this opportunity to start rubbing and poking at Beca's neck, ignoring the looks that she's getting from Beca.

"What are you doing, Chloe?"

"Checking for lumps. Don't worry, I'll move down in a minute. I'm very thorough" Chloe winks at Beca, moving her hands to the sides of Beca's neck.

"I don't have lumps!" Beca reaches up and pulls Chloe's hands down, which Chloe seemed to take as some kind of hint and latches her hands onto her boobs. Beca freezes and stares up at Chloe.

"You have to perfect lumps here, Becs. I'm very...medically happy with these" Chloe says, moving her hands around the fleshy lady mounds under them.

"Chloe... get your hands off me" Beca tries to keep her breath steady with the groping she's receiving right now. _Must...stay...calm._

"Beca your heart's beating really fast. Are you sure you're okay?" Chloe moves her right hand up over Beca's chest, pressing against it to feel the pulse underneath.

"I'm fine!" Beca's voice breaks. She reaches up to Chloe's hands, pushing them from her chest. "This whole naughty nurse thing is so over the top"

"Mm. Are you a top?" Chloe smiles at a flustered Beca, moving up to straddle Beca's thighs, resting her hands on the chair on either side of Beca's head.

Beca could only manage a squeak at first when Chloe changes position on top of her. _Don't look down, don't look down._ Beca looks down at the dress riding up Chloe's lap and jerks her head back up, right up, so she's looking at the ceiling now. _You looked down! Idiot!_ Beca feels Chloe moving in closer and she has to close her eyes. _Don't look down this time!_ Then she feels the breath against her ear and a whisper 'I saw that' Beca feels like her heart just stopped.

Then a loud crash from the other room startles everyone. Beca is almost too thankful for that. She looks down at Chloe, who leaned back when the crash happened. "Okay...get up so I can go make sure that thing isn't in here"

"If you get hurt, I'll heal you with these" Stacie says, waving her hands at Beca.

Beca shakes her head, rolling her eyes again. If she keeps rolling her eyes, they're gonna fall out. And after all of this weirdness going on, it wouldn't be surprising if that's actually a possibility.

Beca walks into the kitchen where the crash sounded and flicks on the light. Then she sees Amy, surrounded by broken glass around her. _Great._ Beca stands still, trying not to make Amy take off again. She was trying to assess this. _If I move close to Amy, Amy will jump right onto the glass. If I leave Amy there... Amy will eventually jump onto the glass. Maybe if I can throw something over the glass before Amy takes off... Ugh._ Amy's twitching stops. _Oh no, I've been here too long_.

 _I know there's glass there Beca. I'm not an idiot. Why are you looking at me like that?_ Amy's eyes grow wide when she sees all the girls behind Beca, Amy turns and jumps, but mid-air she's taken down by Cynthia. Then there are two more thumps against her body.

"Check her legs, Doctor Stacie!"

"I'm trying, she's kicking too much!"

Beca just stands at the doorway watching all of this unfold. She's amazed at how fast that went down and they all just completely launched over the glass on the floor.

===

Jesse had only just finished chasing away the Miley twerking on everything. Even attempting to twerk on him until he scared her off with a growl. He turned around and wham! He was hit in the stomach with a Captain America shield. "Let the lady leave!" This Captain America says. Then Jesse lunges forward and they start wrestling and rolling around in the grass.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was still kicking her legs with the three girls on top of her trying to hold her down. _You pitches are heavier than I am!_ She thinks and starts clawing at the ground with her hands.

Beca starts cleaning up the broken glass with a dustpan and broom, occasionally looking over at the pile-on. Stacie was trying to shove the stethoscope underneath Amy to listen to her heartbeat. Beca was silently judging all the yelling while she tips the glass into the trash can, finally going back to watch them all yell at each other and hold Amy down.

"We need to sedate her!" Stacie yells, throwing the stethoscope onto the floor.

"I'll get a suppository!" Chloe says, but before she could stand up, Amy's kicking harder

 _NOPE!_ Amy yells in her head, swinging her arm and clocking Cynthia in the face with her hand, sending Cynthia reeling backwards. Then Amy's up from the floor and jumping off again.

Beca moves over to Cynthia, giving her a hand up as Amy zooms off into the house somewhere. Reaching over to stop Chloe from chasing after the kangaroo "Don't. She'll out-hop you all night"

Stacie was standing up next to Cynthia, checking out the red mark on Cynthia's face "We need some ice" Then Chloe turns to go to the freezer. Stacie leads Cynthia into the living room. "Chloe can you grab my stethoscope on the way? Thanks nurse!"

Beca reaches down to pick up the stethoscope, walking over to Chloe wrapping up an ice pack in a towel. Beca reaches up and wraps the stethoscope over Chloe's shoulders. They share a smile before Chloe walks off to the living room, leaving Beca watching her walk away.

Chloe walks over to the couch, Stacie lifts the stethoscope over Chloe's head and takes the ice pack from her. Chloe looks over her shoulder and notices that Beca never came in. Perfect opportunity to go find out if Beca has a healthy tongue. Chloe heads back into the kitchen and sees Beca drinking something. _Lucky cup_ Chloe thinks, walking up behind Beca and pressing her body into Beca's back. "You still haven't had your check up"

Beca nearly chokes on the water she was drinking when she feels Chloe against her back. _Not again_ Beca wipes at her face where she dribbled and turns around with really limited space. Probably a stupid move considering Chloe's pressed against her front now. Beca leans her head back as far as she can. "Yeah. We can do that later when you're less... full steam ahead"

"You're not allowed to keep putting it off, Becs. This is your health we're talking about" Chloe looks down between them, thinking about how Beca's body felt earlier.

Beca clears her throat when Chloe so obviously is checking her out. "Well my health can wait, because we have to get this whole weird spell over with"

Chloe looks back up into Beca's eyes, smirking at the brunette, then she starts singing "You put a spell on me, because I'm yours.." in a soft voice against Beca's lips, moving closer and closer.

If Beca moves any further back, she's going to either break her back or start climbing the counter, and it looks like the latter might be reality, because she's got her hands up on the counter and lifts herself up to sit on the counter. "You know. We should really go upstairs and get that check up done!"

Chloe claps excitedly and steps away from Beca, watching as Beca slides off the counter again. Chloe grabs the brunette's hand and leads her towards the stairs "You'll be very happy with the check up. It'll be painless! Although a little bit of pain is good in some areas"

Beca didn't even need to look at Chloe to know the redhead is smirking to herself. She sighs as they start up the stairs. The plan here is to somehow lock Chloe in her room until she can figure out what the hell is making these girls go crazy. It couldn't be the vodka, because Beca drank that too. Then a lightbulb goes on in Beca's mind _The book! Ugh!_ Chloe stops suddenly as they enter the hallway at the top of the stairs, Beca runs right into her back.

"Do you hear that? Is that a vibrator?" Chloe tilts her head, listening to a distant buzzing noise. Then it stops. After a few moments it starts again.

"I really doubt it's a vibrator, Chloe. Unless Kangaroo Amy is... I really.. don't want to finish that sentence" Beca has to pull her hand away from Chloe's with a little extra force because the redhead wouldn't let it go. Then they start following the noise. When they reach Lilly's room, Beca finally remembers that Lilly has been here all night. But then she also remembers that this is Lilly. Now she doesn't even want to open the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Chloe whispers over Beca's shoulder, watching the shorter girl just stand at the door.

"I'm just considering if this is worth the trauma or not" Beca whispers back, finally gripping onto the door handle. She has to take a deep breath before she turns the handle and cracks the door open a little. When she peeks into the room, she sees a large round black blob looking thing with wings against the window. This thing has a really weird head and the arms are wiping at it's face like a fly. _Oh jesus. Lilly's dressed as a house fly._ As soon as Beca comes to this realisation, Lilly suddenly jumps away from the window and starts buzzing as she runs around the room. Beca shuts the door quickly.

"What happened?" Chloe whispers, Beca turning around to face her. Chloe can't quite decipher the look on Beca's face.

"I'm not even sure. Lets just say that room is off limits. Lilly is...so weird." Beca shakes her head and then remembers the book again.

"Check up time then!" Chloe holds Beca's hand again, pulling her in the direction of Chloe's bedroom.

Beca looks over at her door while Chloe yanks on her arm "Just... give me a second, I just want to put on something else.. more accessible" Beca feels Chloe drop her hand quickly. _Well that didn't take much convincing_ "I'll meet you in your room in a minute" Beca rushes into her bedroom and shuts the door. _This would be the perfect time to have a lock._ Beca turns around quickly and moves to her bed, picking up the book. She can't even remember what she read from the book. She flicks through a few pages back, trying to find anything familiar. _This would be a lot easier if this wasn't half Latin._ Beca looks up at the wall when she hears her door click shut. _It doesn't matter who this is right now. I'm scared._ When Beca finally gives in and looks over to the door, she sees Chloe standing against the back of it, staring at Beca in a way that makes Beca's heart beat way too fast.

"Reading isn't going to get you out of this check-up Beca. " Chloe starts making her way to Beca, ignoring the fear on Beca's face. "It'll be over and done with if you just let.." Chloe finally reaches Beca and reaches up to Beca's shoulder, pulling the brunette's body around to face her. "..it happen" Chloe sees Beca gulping and she grabs a handful of Beca's t-shirt around the neck, pulling Beca in closer, hearing the thump of the book hitting the ground.

"Ah.. I just.. I need a minute to look at something" Beca looks down at Chloe's lips because the redhead's tongue just darted out across them. Beca's ability to keep avoiding her feelings for Chloe were actually wearing down the longer this sexy nurse keeps flirting so hard. Beca feels her heart jump when Chloe leans in closer. Beca needs to escape this right now, so she drops. Her knees bend and she just plops to the ground on her ass.

Chloe was so close to finally sealing the deal with Beca, and then the brunette disappears. Or doesn't disappear, she just falls down. "Are you okay? Is it your legs? I'll get the doctor!" Chloe was already out the door when she hears Beca telling her to stop.

Beca was crawling up onto the bed when Chloe had made it out the door. The redhead never came back, so this is going to end with Stacie AND Chloe all over her. Beca quickly picks up the book again and just starts saying everything in Latin. After making it one page in, Stacie and Chloe come rushing into the room, Beca tries reading faster, getting louder.

Stacie grabs the book and throws it into the wall across the room. "Quick nurse! Get her onto the bed" The two girls start grabbing at Beca, who was putting up a fight. At least it was less of a fight than that damn kangaroo. It took a while, but Beca finally gave in when she realised she's no match for Doctor Stacie and Nurse Chloe. Until Beca saw the handcuffs in Chloe's hand.

"Chloe what are you doing? No no no! No. We don't need to handcuff" Beca was waving her hands around trying to avoid Chloe's hands catching her. Stacie ended up grabbing Beca's arms and pinning her down, giving Chloe the opportunity to click a handcuff around her wrist. Stacie let go of Beca's arms at just the right time, Beca springs forward and grabs Chloe's forearms before she can lock the second cuff around the bed, in a spur of the moment decision, Beca snaps the cuff around Chloe's wrist. It took about 5 seconds for Beca to regret this decision.

Chloe pulls her hand up, looking down at the handcuffs between her and Beca's arms. "Now we're together forever, Becs. This is better than putting a ring on it. Sexier too"

Stacie shoves her head against Beca's chest all of a sudden. Beca looks down at the head on her "Stacie... What are you doing?"

"I dropped my stethoscope. Be quiet, your heart is beating really fast still. We need to find out what's wrong with you! Nurse, get the s... oh." Stacie looks down at the handcuffs and turns to look around the bedroom. "Ah hah!" She moves across the room and holds up scissors.

"What are you doing with those? There's really no need for scissors" Beca looks from Stacie, to Chloe. The fear and confusion growing as Stacie gets closer to the bed. She clenches her eyes shut and feels a pressure on her stomach, then the snipping. When she doesn't feel any pain, she opens her eyes and looks down at her t-shirt being half cut open. Jumping at the perfect time to avoid being stabbed by the scissors. Beca moves off the bed as quick as she can, wrapping her and Chloe's hand around Chloe's front, using the redhead as a shield "There will be NONE of that!"

"Beca, please. We're just trying to help you" Chloe says, actually liking the feeling of Beca kind of hugging her right now, she doesn't even fight, she just relaxes against the brunette.

"Never. Not gonna happen. Nope. Put the scissors down, Doctor Death. Or the nurse gets it" This would have sounded more threatening if Chloe didn't just say 'oooh sexy'. Beca can't win with these two. "Cynthia's calling for help. She really needs some emergency assistance with her face"

Stacie's eyes narrow, she actually does hear a noise, it sounds like buzzing. _Cynthia must be pushing the nurse buzzer!_ Then Stacie rushes out of the room.

"That... I didn't think that would actually work" Beca says, looking over Chloe's shoulder at the door.

"She never put the scissors down... am I going to get it now?"

Beca opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again firmly. Spinning Chloe around to hold up their handcuffed arms "Where are the keys, Chloe?"

"I've hidden them somewhere on me" Chloe winks at Beca, smirking when she sees Beca's eyes travelling down her dress. "Somewhere really good"

===

Jesse had managed to fight off the Captain America after ages. That guy just wouldn't give up and leave. Jesse starts howling up at the sky in victory and when he stops and looks over at the pavement, he sees three Michael Jacksons moonwalking together along the side walk. Right until the other fence, then they end up turning around and looking at each other really confused. Jesse was more amused by the fact three Michael Jacksons were just moonwalking together. That was awesome.

Then he sees a cat across the street and starts racing towards it, until he runs off the curb, then he slows down to a stop, looking back at the house, confused as hell. These people were only going weird for this one chunk of land. That crazy scientist was staring at the pavement talking to himself, and occasionally wiping off chalk and writing something else.

Jesse considers stepping back onto the side walk, but then he's risking losing his damn mind again. Instead, he reaches into his pocket and sends a message to Beca 'Weird stuff happening tonight?' He starts walking towards the Treble house. There's really nothing he can do here except act like a weirdo.

===

"Well... can you find it for me?" Beca sighs loudly when Chloe shakes her head in response. Beca looks back down at the dress and starts patting Chloe's hips, moving up to pat her sides. Chloe just keeps laughing in this really hot tone that gives Beca the most annoying feeling. If Beca keeps blue-balling herself, she's going to die. Beca huffs and moves her hands up, Chloe's hanging underneath, then she starts groping Chloe's chest. _This is just payback. Just payback. There's nothing sexual here at all._ Beca's hands freeze, pressed against Chloe's breasts. _Did Chloe just moan?_ Beca looks up at Chloe, and her stomach flips because Chloe's staring at her. _Key. The key. Key key key._ Beca pulls her hands back suddenly, leaving them up for a moment.

Chloe was considering telling Beca the key is in her pocket, but this was working out so much better than she hoped. And Beca's totally blushing right now. Chloe can't stop the smirk on her face.

Beca's head leans further down when she's looking at the bottom of the dress. "Please tell me it isn't under your dress"

"I'm not giving any hints... If you think it's under my dress, I'm not going to stop you looking"

Chloe's voice was so low and husky, causing Beca to shiver. Beca raises her head to look back into Chloe's eyes. "Dude, I am so not going to look there" Chloe gets that smile on her face that Beca knows way too well. She's being an ass on purpose. Then Chloe reaches into her pocket and pulls the key out, holding it up in the air. "I hate you"

Chloe pulls the key away from Beca's reach when the brunette goes for it. "I'll give it to you when you tell me why you won't let me give you a check-up"

"Because I hate getting check ups" Beca goes for the key again, but Chloe keeps moving away. "I will wrestle you for it"

Amy stands at Beca's bedroom door, watching this exchange of lusty looks. _They're going to get it on in 5...4...3...2...1._

"You have to tell me the truth or I'll eat the key and we'll be stuck together forever. Showering and all" Chloe raises her eyebrows in a 'take that' kind of way.

Beca sighs again. Rolling her eyes to follow. "You're out of your mind right now, and you're like.. crazy all over me, and I would prefer you to be of normal Chloe mind and checking me up. So to speak"

"So... what you're saying is.. you don't want me to be a nurse, you want me to be off duty to feel your lumps?" Chloe tilts her head slightly at Beca

"That is the worst possible way you could put it. But yeah. I'd prefer you to be off-duty and touching my ...lumps." Chloe laughs at Beca's statement, Beca even had to laugh.

Amy was still watching the two girls from the hallway _Well I was half right. Munchy totally just declared her love for Red. I wonder if they'll let me be a bridesmaid._ Amy considers hopping away again, but she's still hoping the girls are gonna make out.

Chloe finally holds the key in front of Beca, when Beca reaches up for the key, Chloe leans forward to press her lips against Beca's.

Beca did see Chloe leaning forward, but there really wasn't enough time to dodge that kiss. This kiss. Beca pulls away after a moment before it gets too.. kissy. A long peck is fine. There's nothing overly romantic about a long peck. Except the way her body feels right now. Beca chooses to ignore that Chloe just kissed her and shoves the key into the handcuffs, finally releasing her hand, then she unlocks Chloe's hand and rubs her hand over Chloe's wrist, pulling it away when she noticed what she was doing. "Well thanks" Beca reaches up to gently press her fist into Chloe's shoulder, bumping it "Pal"

Chloe was biting down on her lip and let a laugh out when awkward Beca fistbumps her shoulder. When Beca moves away to walk over to the book on the floor, Chloe gets onto the bed, laying down on it. She closes her eyes for a second when her head hits the pillow, but she's far too awake to sleep.

Beca holds the book up again, looking over the pages at Chloe on the bed. **Her** bed. _Chloe is always on my bed, stop freaking out about this._ Beca looks back down at the book and decides to just shove the book against her face and grunt into it.

Chloe props herself up onto her elbows and notices someone standing at the door, it's Kangaroo Amy.

 _Spotted. Nope, Later pitches!_ Amy jumps away from the door. Not going to chance another pile-on moment.

Beca hears a thumping noise and looks up from the book at Chloe staring out the door. "What was that?"

"Kangaroo. I think she was watching us make out" Chloe drops back down onto the pillow and closes her eyes again, letting out a blissful sigh.

"That was definitely not making out. There was no tongue" Beca looks down at the book again, turning a few pages over

"Well there's always time to fix that"

Beca decided against looking at Chloe right now. She can't risk giving into Chloe. Chloe might as well be off her face drunk. There's no way Beca could take advantage of that, no matter how tempting it is. Especially since Beca can see the bottom of the dress in the corner of her eye. _Shit, shit._ Beca raises the book up so it's right in front of her face, blocking almost the whole bedroom out, which Chloe must have seen because she starts laughing.

Beca tries her best to hold the book up and turn the pages by tilting it slightly, she's going to avoid looking at Chloe as much as possible. "It was something about delirious or...something"

"Why are you so obsessed with that book when I'm over here all alone?" Beca hears from behind the book. _Just ignore that. Don't engage._ Beca thinks, tilting the book to the next page. "I might have to start checking myself instead" Beca freezes and stares into the middle of the book. _Don't engage._ She repeats in her head. "Maybe Doctor Stacie will help me" _Don't engage._ "I bet she has really soft doctor hands. Nice and warm" _Don't...engage.._ Beca closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'd get her to feel everywhere just to be safe. I wonder if she'd test out if everything is working properly" Beca finally lowers the book, staring over at a smirking Chloe.

"Dude. Can you please be quiet for like... five minutes?" Beca says, turning around to face the wall, bringing the book up at her chest and looking down at it.

"I can handle five minutes, but after that, can I make all the noise I want?"

"No. You can talk like a normal person though, that's welcome" Beca flicks to the next page, searching desperately for this damn line.

"What about touching? That's quiet"

"No touching anything. Just stay completely still. Lets call it the Graveyard Game. Don't talk or move, otherwise you lose"

"That isn't a very sexy game, Becs"

Beca sighs loudly, turning to the next page and ignoring Chloe again.

"Ugh!" Beca hears, her eyes darting up to see Stacie in the doorway. "Cynthia is too obsessed with SVU. She keeps yelling at the screen and telling them what to do. Like while I was trying to look at her face." Beca turns to look at Chloe who was holding her hand up to wave Stacie over to the bed. Her eyes narrowing slightly as Stacie moves over to the bed and sits next to Chloe.

"Beca wants us to be silent for 5 minutes" Chloe whispers to the girl next to her, glancing up at Beca. Beca turns away quickly and looks down at the book.

About three pages deeper, she starts hearing noises from behind her. They were actually silent, which means something suspicious is going on. Beca holds her breath as she turns around, expecting to see the two girls making out or something, when her eyes settle on the two girls, they're just sitting there looking up at Beca totally innocent. Which means they're really not innocent. "What are you two doing..?"

"Sitting. Quietly, like you asked, Becs" Chloe smirks up at Beca, Stacie brings her arm up to wrap over Chloe's shoulder.

"Just like you asked" Stacie repeats, also smirking at Beca.

Beca was just all kinds of unsettled right now. "One of you better tell me, or I'm going to turn you both into toads with this book"

"You don't even remember what you're looking for. We're safe" Stacie says, her arm bending up slightly to start playing with Chloe's hair.

"Yeah well... I'll break your stethoscope then" Beca smiles as Stacie's face starts to turn to worry.

Chloe sighs and glances over at Stacie, then back over at Beca, disappointed that Beca would be so mean to Doctor Stacie. When she raises her hand, she's holding onto Beca's phone. "We were taking pictures"

Beca's eyes go wide, moving forward to the bed and closing the book to hold in one hand, grabbing the phone out of Chloe's hand "Okay you guys clearly can't be trusted. What kind of medical professionals can't be trusted?" Beca shoves her phone into her back pocket. "Just sit here, don't play with anything, or each other" The giggles from both of the girls really doesn't make Beca feel secure with that threat. "Or I'll start breaking medical tools"

"Pff. Beca. You're too high strung. You want us to make you calm?" Stacie winks up at Beca, reaching forward with the arm at her side to push her bent finger into the belt loop on Beca's jeans, pulling at them.

Beca bends down, pushing Stacie's hand away from her pants "Nope! Just sit there! I'm fine"

"You do sound like you need a lot of release, Becs. Let us help you with our medical tools" Chloe starts moving forward, and Beca's already taking off across the room.

"Please, for the love of everything, just lower your sexual arousal for a damn minute. Who the hell wears a sexy outfit for Halloween anyway? Girls are so... pphbhbht" Beca throws the book out of frustration. Mostly sexual frustration now. Then she looks over at the bed again before storming out of the room.

"Should we follow her, Stace?" Chloe says, looking from the doorway over to Stacie

"Nah. She totally thinks we're gonna do it in her bed, she'll be back" Stacie smiles over at Chloe and gets up off the bed to pick up the book that Beca's so obsessed with, taking it back over to the bed. "What is this anyway?"

"I gave it to Beca to get her in the Halloween mood. I haven't even read this one though" Chloe reaches forward to run the tips of her fingers down the page of letters. "I just think Latin is sexy"


	3. Chapter 3

Beca gets down the stairs and stops at the bottom, sitting down on the third step up. She sighs and puts her head in her hands "Whyyyy" She can hear the thump thump thump of Amy jumping around somewhere, then Cynthia yelling at her to shut up because she can't hear the horrible choices these cops make.

It takes a minute for Beca's ass to start hurting because she's sitting on her phone, then she leans to the side, pulling it out and opening the screen up. The camera was still turned on. She hits the Album option and then the selfies start showing. There was just an endless stream of Stacie and Chloe, smiling, angry faces, tongues out, them kissing, frowning faces, pretending to be asleep. _Wait. What? WHAT_ Beca starts swiping back through the pictures, stopping on the picture of them kissing. _Dude._ Beca doesn't feel jealous, just slightly perverted for staring at the picture. She's not even sure if she wants to be in on that or just wants to be Stacie.

Beca pushes the home screen to finally free herself of the visual and notices the text message she got. _Oh man._ 'Dude, you have no idea. I don't even know what the hell is going on but everyone is acting like their costumes. And you don't wanna know what Chloe and Stacie are wearing'

Beca leans against the wall next to her, feeling the phone buzzing. _Jesse must be right on his phone_ 'That actually makes sense. I was over there and started acting all crazy. You have to tell me what they're dressed as now'

 _Nope. Time to make something up_ 'They're all dressed up as Kangaroos. It was Amy's idea. She's still hopping around somewhere' Beca doesn't really feel the need to lie to Jesse, but he'll just bring this up every chance he gets. I mean... it's not every day two of your best friends start feeling you up. And then leave you a picture of them kissing on your phone. Beca looks down at her phone again, swiping to her previous apps and opening the picture again, unintentionally licking her lips. The buzzing just snaps her out of it. 'Then why did you point out just Chloe and Stacie?'

'Shut up is why. Help me out here, what do I do?'

'I don't know dude. I don't even know what's happening. This would just sound like a huge joke if I hadn't been stuck chasing people around your house'

'I don't know either!' Beca gets up from the step and walks over to the living room to crouch down at the window again, looking under the curtain and seeing a ballerina spinning and kicking around on their lawn. "Ugh" Then she looks out at the side walk to see one of those two-person horse costumes. _Actually... this might be worth it_

When the horse costume steps onto the land, the person in front stepping into the danger zone first, so they start running, which splits them from the second person, then the second person enters the danger zone and sees the front half of it's body fall over, so the back half falls as well. The front end just keeps neighing and they both keep kicking. Beca can't help but laugh at these idiots. "This is ridiculous. Truly ridiculous" Beca moves away from the window and stands up, turning around and nearly jumping out of her skin because Kangaroo Amy is standing a couple of feet away from her just staring again.

 _Shouldn't you be doing it with Chloe. Did I lose a bet with me. That sucks. Maybe it was a quickie_ Amy thinks, blinking at Beca a couple of times, when there's some more yelling from the other room again, Amy takes off jumping.

"Thanks for being such a creep, Amy!" Beca yells as Amy hops away, hearing a 'shut up' from Cynthia in the other room. _How the hell do I end this without getting stuck in a room with two horny people. I should have brought the book out here. Idiot._ Beca looks over at the stairs, considering her next move. _They're probably making out up there. I bet they're making out._ Beca starts moving before she can argue with herself about it and heads up the stairs again.

Beca turns on her stealthy mode and tries to walk as quietly as she can towards her bedroom, stopping at the door, she can hear distant low talking and laughing, then she leans over to look inside the bedroom. The book is open on Stacie's lap and they're both laughing at something in it. _Well at least they aren't making out, right. Although I wouldn't mind actually seeing that happen. Yes I would. I would mind that. Mind that!_ Beca leans back out of view and tries to think of a plan.

Beca steps out into the doorframe and looks over at the bed "There's a medical emergency downstairs that involves glass and a cut hand"

Stacie looks up and raises her eyebrow "Like the last medical emergency? You aren't tricking me again"

"Well... I hope you're okay with Cynthia bleeding to death" Beca starts walking into the room, glancing down at the book and back up at Stacie.

"You want it, Beca?" Stacie says, closing the book on her lap.

"The book? Yeah. I actually need it" Beca stops at the end of the bed, she can't go any closer or they might get the wrong idea. Again.

"Come and get it" Stacie leans forward and puts the book behind her back, leaning against it.

"We aren't five. Just give me the book" Beca puts her hand on top of the bed post next to her, she has to hold onto something that doesn't look like she's white knuckling every time she encounters these two.

"I'm perfectly happy acting immature, aren't you, Chlo?" Stacie looks over at Chloe, who starts nodding and smiles at Beca.

"Well two against one isn't fair" Beca looks from Chloe back to Stacie _This is going to be impossible_

"Sometimes two against one is a really good thing, Becs." Chloe says, moving up to her knees on the bed and moving closer to the end where Beca's standing.

Beca swallows the lump in her throat as Chloe moves towards her. Beca may actually die from a heart attack with how many times this thing has gone insane tonight. "Well... not in this case"

"Oh. I think this case is a very, very good thing. I bet you'll enjoy it" Chloe reaches the end of the bed and wraps her arms around the back of Beca's neck. Who is still surprisingly standing still.

"I... I need the book. Just here for the book" Beca clears her throat, she just saw Chloe look down at her lips. Her body is stuck to this spot.

"We can make you feel a lot.." Chloe leans a little closer "Better."

Beca's head starts retracting when Chloe leans in, her hands coming up to Chloe's elbows, trying to pull Chloe's arms down off her and getting nowhere except tugging on her own neck with Chloe's arms. "I bet you can, but I just need that book right now"

"I'll give you the book if you kiss Chloe" Stacie says from behind Chloe, still leaning against the headboard.

Beca blushes way too much when Stacie offers her the book for a price. She looks into Chloe's eyes and moves forward, quickly pecking Chloe on the lips, keeping it completely unsexy. "Okay, book now"

"A real kiss, Beca. Don't be such a lame-o" Stacie says, moving off the bed to stand next to the two girls. "And then you have to kiss me"

"What? What wasn't the deal!" Beca looks over at Stacie when she moves closer, getting frustrated with the hostage book situation moving further away.

"Well you didn't do it right, I have to punish you for that" Stacie winks at Beca and nods towards Chloe.

Beca sighs hard and turns her head to Chloe. The redhead looks way too happy about this. _It's just a kiss. Or two. It only means you get the book._ Beca leans in, feeling Chloe's arms tighten around her neck. When their lips meet this time, there's a lot more to it than just a book. Beca feels Chloe's lips parting and opens her mouth as well, her tongue moving into Chloe's mouth. A huge wave of heat flows over her body when their tongues meet. Beca hears Stacie saying 'That's so hot', reminding Beca that the kiss is just for the book. Only she hears a moan coming from Chloe that just sends another rush of heat over her body. Beca pulls away quickly, drawing in a deep breath that sounds more like a gasp. Clearing her throat to try and cover that up.

Beca turns to Stacie quickly "Please tell me I can have the book now"

"Kiss her for it Becs. I need to watch this" Beca's head turns to Chloe, the redhead just looks amused and turned on. Beca can't even take that look right now. She has to look back at Stacie again.

Stacie holds the book out to Chloe, who grabs it and sits down on the bed, hugging the book and smiling up at the two girls. Stacie decides not to let Beca whine for the next year about not wanting to do this and grabs the shorter girl's face, leaning into press her lips against Beca's. Deepening the kiss almost right away.

Amy jumps to the door at the PERFECT time, to see Beca and Stacie making out. _Called that bet way too wrong._ Amy stares at the two girls making out and looks over at Chloe on the bed enjoying the view. _Maybe I didn't. Beca's a freeeaak._

Beca's hands somehow made their way inside of the coat that Stacie's wearing and against Stacie's back, pulling the taller girl closer as their tongues start massaging against each other. A groan escapes from her throat and Stacie's hands push Beca's face away, breaking the kiss. Beca just stands there, opening her eyes to see Stacie licking her lips.

"You're definitely top three in my kiss book." Stacie says, poking Beca's lips and turns to Chloe to hold out her hands for the book. Chloe holds it up and clings to the book when Stacie tries to take it.  
"You want it? You have to kiss me for it" Chloe smirks up at Stacie, who didn't even hesitate before bending down to kiss Chloe, taking her right down onto the bed and laying down on top of her.

Beca stands there watching this happening. All she can see from this angle is Stacie on top of Chloe and Chloe's hands behind Stacie's head. _That... is hot_ Beca starts inching towards the side of the bed to start watching from a better angle, hearing a moan from Chloe that makes her knees almost give out. _Jesus. Okay break this up before it gets..handsy.._ She clears her throat. The girls don't seem to be stopping. So she tries to clear her throat louder. Stacie pulls away from the kiss, kneeling up over Chloe's lap, straddling the readhead and smiling over at Beca.

"You sure you're still only interested in your book?" Stacie reaches over to Beca's shirt, grabbing a handful of the material.

Amy watches Beca, she has a new 50 dollar bet with herself that Beca has a threesome tonight. _Do it shortarse. Don't let me down. Or the Isle of Lesbos on your bed._

"I .." Beca clears her throat and looks up at the ceiling. _Why. Just why me._ "I will take the book" Beca turns her head back down, being the only sound mind person in this house is horrible. Stacie picks the book up from the bed and holds it out to Beca. Who takes the book and turns to the door. Seeing that damn Kangaroo jumping away again. Beca looks back at Stacie still straddling Chloe. Suddenly becoming a little jealous. If she leaves these two in here alone...after watching that. "Could you guys just.. not do it on my bed?"

"Don't worry Becs. We'll wait for you to come back in before we have round two" Chloe winks up at Beca, making Beca blush and turn away, walking quickly out of the room.

Beca had to stop outside of the room and lean her back against the wall, letting out one of those deep open mouth breaths that sound like a sigh. She was finally free with the book. Except now she's worried that Chloe and Stacie were going to have sex on her bed. So she slides down the wall just outside of her door and opens the book. If they have sex, she'll hear it. Who knows what she's going to do if they actually do, though. It's hard enough trying to read over the constant sound of buzzing from Lilly's room, now she keeps thinking about that weird threesome make out session.

===

"Beca... Beca wake up" Beca's eyes shoot open when she finally hears the whispering to her, turning her head to look at Chloe kneeling next to her. She must have fallen asleep against the wall.

"What's the time? How long have I been here?" Beca rubs her eyes and starts getting up to her feet, dropping the book that she forgot was on her lap.

"I don't know how long exactly, you left the room about an hour ago. It's almost 3" Chloe picks up the book and stands up next to Beca, hugging it against her stomach. "You should come back in and lay down"

"You..are too much tonight" Beca steps away and looks in her bedroom at Stacie looking down at her own fingernails, then up at Beca in the doorway, giving her a wave. Beca holds up her hand to wave back and turns to Chloe again. "I think I should just go make sure the other two are still alive downstairs. You two can continue with...whatever it was you were doing"

"We were discussing surgeries and the proper care for patients. Especially when they're really difficult to handle" Chloe says, reaching forward to poke Beca's stomach lightly. "I'll come with you to make sure you stay alive too"

"I'm only difficult because you two made me kiss you for a book. That was pretty horrible" Beca starts walking with Chloe towards the stairs.

"Well that was just hot. There was nothing medical about that" Chloe says, skipping down the stairs ahead of Beca.

"Yeah..." When they reach the bottom of the stairs and go into the TV room, Cynthia's asleep on the couch, holding her plastic gun up to her chest. Beca signals to Chloe to go into the other room and follows the redhead, so far not seeing any Amy. Then they go into the kitchen and there she is. With the refrigerator door wide open, and chewing on a whole head of lettuce. The two girls stop and watch Amy, who was facing the refrigerator as she chews. Beca takes a step forward and Amy's head shoots up and looks at them, all three of them having a frozen stare-off before Amy turns to jump away, but running into the refrigerator door instead, moving the whole fridge from the force that she hit it with.

 _Stupid doors!_ Amy says in her head, turning again to bounce around it and off into the living room, dropping the lettuce as she takes off.

Beca moves forward and shoves the refrigerator door closed. "Well if all this food goes bad, we know who to blame"

"A wild kangaroo who likes lettuce" Chloe says in a hushed voice behind Beca.

"I was going to say you, but that's more truthful, I guess" Beca feels the book whack her arm and looks back, grinning at Chloe. "You're supposed to be a healer"

"Sometimes people deserve to be smacked with a book" When Beca shakes her head and turns around, Chloe holds the book at the bottom and swings it at Beca's butt, slapping the shorter girl in the rear with it and making her jump and spin around.

"Dude! We're trying to stop Amy from tearing up the house, stop hitting me with a book" Beca says, trying to stay as quiet as she can but also threatening. Chloe just grinning like a weirdo.

Then there's a whole lot of squealing from upstairs. Squealing coming from Stacie.

The girls start running towards the bottom of the staircase, meeting Cynthia who was woken up from the screaming. Cynthia holds her gun up to the top of the stairs "Stay behind me ladies. I got this shit!" She yells, starting up the stairs and nearly squealing herself when Stacie comes running down the stairs, then there's that buzzing noise. Which is getting a lot louder.

Lilly knocks over everything in her path as she makes her way down the hallway after Stacie. Then when she hits the stairs, assuming she's an actual fly, she takes a running leap and lands on Stacie's back, who bumps into Cynthia's front, then Beca, then Chloe. A domino effect of Bella's.

The groaning starts long after Lilly gets up and buzzes around the house into the kitchen and stops after jumping onto the table and wiping at her face.

"Ugh. Stacie! Why did you let her out?!" Beca says, pushing herself up off Chloe, who was probably squished.

"I wanted to know what the noise was!" Stacie says, she was fine. She had plenty of girls breaking her fall. After she gave Cynthia a hand up, she looked over at Beca helping Chloe up. "Are you okay Nurse Chloe?"

"I'm fine. It isn't the first time I've been a bottom" Chloe winks over at Beca, making the shorter girl blush is becoming her new favourite thing to do.

"This bitch is crazy, who the hell let the bowling ball come?" Cynthia says, searching the floor for her gun. Which isn't so easy when the house is so dimly lit. There were only a few lamps on after Beca the anal decided there were to be no lights on.

"She's not a bowling ball, she's a fly" Beca reaches down to the book that must have gone flying when the bowling ball fly decided she could actually fly and then failed.

"She didn't fly. That wasn't flyin'. Someone needs to tell her she's no fly" Cynthia finally finds her gun that made it's way into the next room over. "Damn crazy ass shit in here. You know I don't have time for this. I gotta get to my shift at the precinct early"

"You want me to show you to your room?" Stacie says, Cynthia's eyes lighting up at the offer.

"You know I do" Stacie takes Cynthia's hand and leads her away upstairs, essentially leaving Beca and Chloe to deal with the fly situation. Or maybe just Beca, because Chloe has better things on her mind.

Beca just raises her arm as they leave and turns to Chloe. "Well this is great. We have two people down here that think they're some kind of animal or bug, and no way of communicating with them"

"We could just go upstairs and ignore it"

"And then come downstairs in the morning to them tearing everything up still? No. Bad plan. We need to somehow get them upstairs and lock them in their rooms" Beca sighs and throws the book back onto the floor. _That's never going to be of use_

Then the buzzing starts and the thumping. At the same time. Beca has to mentally prepare for what's coming their way, and she only has about three seconds. When she turns around, she sees Amy with Lilly behind her, both in this direction. Beca raises her hands up to stop them and as Amy's mid-air, the time switches to 3am.

Amy lets out a giant yell and puts her arms out, falling right into Beca when she notices her feet aren't on the ground, then Lilly trips on a falling over Amy and lands on top of the two girls. Chloe's off to the side of them covering her mouth.

Beca groans from being half underneath Amy and tries pushing the two girls up. "Get off!"

"That's really not what I was hoping to do right now shorty" Amy says, trying to get to her feet with Lilly clinging to her back.

"You can talk now? What the hell Amy!" Beca says, the weight finally being lifted off her when Amy and Lilly are up. Or Amy is up and Lilly's on her back. Beca lays there on the ground until Chloe comes closer and holds her hand out.

"Are you okay? That looked like it really hurt" Chloe reaches forward to fix Beca's hair up, the shorter girl swatting at her hands makes her stop.

"I'm fine Chloe. Are you still not different? How are you still in sexy nurse mode. What the hell happened earlier? Why are you all so weird?" Beca reaches up to her cheeks and looks around at the three girls.

"I'm not stuck in nurse mode. I just wanted to make sure you're okay Becs"

Beca turns to Chloe again, her hands still pressed against her cheeks. "Sorry. I'm fine. It's just been a long, weird ass night that no one will explain"

Amy smirks at the two girls looking at each other, her arms holding up Lilly's legs. _These two are still gonna get it on tonight. I'm still not out on this bet_ "Maybe there is no explanation for what people do. Sometimes people just come together and get freaky. It happens"

Beca turns to Amy slowly and eyes her suspiciously. _She can't possibly remember seeing me and Chloe kissing..twice._ _Once. A peck doesn't count._ "Well people don't often actually act like their costumes for like...seven hours"

Amy smiles wide and says "Could be a lot worse. You could have almost had a threesome with two of your best friends and ran away like a bitch"

Beca's life seems to come to a screeching halt. She had just finished thinking about that and there it is. Beca opens her mouth to say something, getting cut off by Amy again

"Lucky that didn't happen, hey. That could have been real awkward" Then Amy starts walking up the stairs, carrying Lilly on her back.

Beca stares at Amy while she walks up the stairs, completely missing what Lilly says. Then she turns to Chloe. "So... you remember everything then?"

Chloe smiles over at Beca and shrugs "It's not a big deal Becs. So we had a little threeway fun. Who doesn't do that with friends?"

"Ah... everyone. I'm pretty sure everyone doesn't do that with friends. Do you usually do that with friends? Don't answer that actually, I don't wanna know" Beca rests her hands on her hips, trying to figure out what to do with them. Waving them around while she talks makes her look stressed out. And she is stressed out, but she can't have everyone judging her for that.

Chloe moves forward, wrapping her arms around Beca's shoulder and hugging the short weirdo tightly. "I don't do it with friends Becs. That's the first time. And the last time if it made you uncomfortable"

"Well... I mean why would there be another time" Beca reaches up to Chloe's back, holding the redhead against her and closing her eyes. _Finally normal Chloe is back._

"Hmm.. maybe we'll all choose sexy outfits next Halloween and none of us will run away" Chloe smiles as the hug continues, Chloe's so happy that she's the only one that Beca's affectionate with.

"I didn't run away.. I just... had to figure out what the hell was going on. Not that I ever did. I still have no clue what happened, but it's over now. And I'm never letting anyone dress up again, especially me" Beca feels Chloe move away and come face to face with her.

"I just thought of the best costumes for next year!"

"Oh no. Nope. No. There's no way" Beca drops her hands from Chloe and holds them up between them both. "I'm never dressing up. I just said that..again. And with reason this time"

"I'll talk you into it. Even if I have to use threesomes as incentive" Chloe winks at Beca.

Beca had to turn away from Chloe's gaze to shake her head. "I am not going to dress up, or do another threesome. And it wasn't even a threesome. So we all kissed. Big deal. Pff. Nothing to it"

"Oh yeah? Nothing to it?"

There was a tone in Chloe's voice that sounded way too familiar from earlier in the night, Beca almost couldn't face Chloe again, but she did. And she regretted it, because Chloe had that gleam in her eye.

"Prove it"

Beca swallows hard, staring into Chloe's eyes. "What? Prove what?"

"That the kiss was no big deal. Kiss me just like you did upstairs" Chloe was trying her best not to smirk at Beca's face going red.

"Ah... I can't. I am really tired. There's not enough energy in my body t-" Beca was cut off by Chloe's lips. Her brain shutting down as soon as her eyes close. But her body was being fired up by their tongues meeting. It really proves Beca wrong when the light moan escapes when Chloe pulls Beca's body against hers.

Chloe somehow manages to pull herself away and bites down on her bottom lip. "Still nothing to it?"

Beca's eyes open slowly, in some kind of daze after that. "So there's.. a little bit to it" When she sees Chloe's eyebrow raise at her, Beca sighs "Okay, a lot. There's a lot to it. It's hot as hell and you're a great kisser, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Mm. You're on the right path. How about you tell me more about wanting to have me be normal me so we can kiss"

"Ugghh" Beca raises her hands to cover her face and turn away from Chloe, hearing the redhead laugh. "I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass"

"It's not biting you in the ass, it's sweet. You're sweet" Chloe reaches up to Beca's shoulders, bringing the brunette back to stand in front of her and moving her hands onto Beca's wrists.

"That isn't helping" Beca moves her hands away when she feels Chloe tugging at them, avoiding Chloe's gaze by looking at anything but Chloe.

"Becs. Come on. I'm the last person who would make fun of you for totally being in love with me"

Beca's head turns quickly, giving Chloe a confused stare "I never said that. Where did you even hear that? Did I say that?"

Suddenly Chloe's the one who was blushing this time. "Do..you actually love me like that?"

"What? No. I didn't say that. You just tricked me, that's...worse than judging"

"I didn't trick you on purpose. Lets ignore that part and talk about you being in love with me some more"

"Oh.. my god dude. No. I.. no." Beca raises her arms up in defeat and crosses them over her chest. "I'm no longer talking"

Chloe laughs and wraps her arms around Beca's neck. "Does that mean you're going to kiss me again?"

Beca shakes her head, for quite a few moments. The more Chloe smiles at her, the more she just keeps shaking her head.

Chloe's hands slide forward to Beca's cheeks, holding her head still so it didn't fall off. "Becs. Your feelings are reciprocated you know? Ever since I first saw you.. "

"Seriously? If you're under some other weird spell right now, I will die" Beca's hands start to loosen around each other.

"I'm serious. Totes serious. Dixie Chicks serious. I've always been attracted to you, I just thought you were straight" Chloe moves her hands up into Beca's hair, pulling Beca closer again. "Until you reacted to those kisses. Definitely not straight"

Beca scoffs and drops her arms down to rest on Chloe's hips, moving them behind Chloe to rest on the redhead's behind. "You turned me"

Chloe laughs softly and leans in, brushing her lips over Beca's before whispering against them "Lucky me" and then kissing her again.

===

Beca's eyes open slowly, her brain catching up with her surroundings. She must have fallen asleep sitting up on the couch, there's a weight on her lap and she looks down and sees Chloe's head on her thighs. The redhead still asleep. Beca smiles, they haven't spent a night talking since.. wait no, they did that last week. They do that way too often. Beca's hand finds its way to Chloe's hair, brushing through it slowly as she watches Chloe sleep like a creeper.

After a few minutes, Beca starts hearing thumping coming down the stairs and she holds her breath in fear. _Please no.._

Amy comes walking in after a while and stops when she looks at Beca and Chloe on the couch, she smiles wide and nods slowly "Nice. I hope you two weren't getting too busy on the couch, Bumper's coming over today and I don't want him to sit on your love j-"

"Amy. Please don't finish that sentence" Beca raises her arm up into the air. "Gross." Beca looks away from Amy down to Chloe who starts to stir and open her eyes.

"What's gross?" Chloe yawns and rolls onto her back, looking up at Beca and smiling. "Hey"

"Hi.." Beca's body twitches slightly, feeling Amy's judging stare. _Just don't do anything_ _ **cute**_ Beca starts patting Chloe's head "You fell asleep after **talking** last night" Beca glances up at Amy to emphasise the word 'talking' harder. Beca feels a finger against her lips while she's looking at the Australian.

"Talking wasn't the only thing you were doing with your mouth, Becs"

"Knew it!" Amy says, holding up her arms in victory and turning to leave the room.

Beca can hear Amy running up the stairs and yelling something about blowies. Then she glares down at Chloe, who was smirking and taking her hand away. "Was that necessary?"

"It really was. I had to. You look so cute when you're awkward" Chloe sits up on the couch and stretches her arms out. When she turns to face Beca, they smile at each other. Chloe can't wait to see where this goes. "Breakfast?" Chloe jumps up from the couch and bounces off to the kitchen before Beca can even answer.

When Beca walks into the kitchen, Chloe was already shoving the toaster switch down. "You're too excited in the morning. How are you so excited even after like...two hours of sleep?"

"Because I'm happy" Chloe turns around to lean against the counter, smiling at Beca. "I never told you my plan for our costumes next year"

"I don't think you heard me when I said I'm never dressing up again" Beca walks over to the coffee machine and switches it on. "I have no idea why you'd want to go through that again"

"It was fun. It was like watching a movie..through my eyes. I just couldn't stop myself. Also you totes have a healthy tongue"

"Oh god. Just tell me your costume plan, please" Beca turns her head to face a really excited looking Chloe. "Or do I not want to know"

"Danny and Sandy! You'll be Danny. It'll be amazing! You're like.. totally Danny sometimes. Too cool for everything and totally hot"

Beca cringes and looks down at the coffee machine. "You're disturbed."

"And you're obsessed with me." Chloe moves to Beca's back and wraps her arms around Beca's stomach. "I have a year to talk you into being my Danny"

"You're going to need a decade to talk me into that" Beca's fairly secure with her abilities to reject Chloe's horrible plans. Sure, there were a few things that the redhead managed to talk her into. But this is top of the list of bad. Not only is a couple's costume too adorable.. this weird house made them act like their costumes. So if they're Danny and Sandy. This house is just going to be a musical made of nightmares for Beca.

At least she's got a year to some how get the Bella's to move to a different house. 


End file.
